Chilf of Anansi
by lucid993
Summary: Marcel Laveu descendant of the trickster god Anansi; A favourite son of Gotham is a "meta-human" with the ability to mimic a spider, a prodigy and the son of a Dead police officer, who was suspected of corruption, now Marcel is going to war with the criminal underworld, GCPD and Vigilantes to clear his fathers name. (first summary so its not great but please give it a try)


Prologue.

" _MARCEL"_

Marcel Laveu loved his life, that's something not a lot of young African americans can say especially in Gotham a city that is famous for its dangerous criminals and corrupt cops, one corrupt cop being Marcel's late father, Marcel loved the life he had, he was tall for his age, and one only had to look at him to realise he was going to be a handsome man, he loved his mother, Annie Laveu a beautiful woman who raised him on her own because after his father died and there was evidence of his corruption revealed they received no pension and his assets were frozen, he loved his uncle Lucius the man who practically raised his mom after her parents died in a bombing, and he loved sports, playing basketball and football Marcel played both well which leads to what he loves most of all, winning.

" _Marcel! Shoot IT!_ "

If you had to describe Marcel Laveu in one word it would be a genius be it academic or athletics Marcel doesn't just succeed he thrives, currently the best Shooting Guard of his age group averaging 26.8 points per game 6 assists, Marcel at the age of 12 can be considered the most famous child in Gotham, beloved from Gotham's top elites to the lowest scum in Gotham he was given the nickname "The Dream" because at the end of the day nothing can unite Americans like an exceptional athlete.

" _Marcel!"_

Having his teammates trying to get open as the game clock runs down Marcel dribbles calmly as he observes the game, the game is tied 45-45 between Gotham Sables and Bludhaven Beavers, the game clock is 7 seconds and so when he uses up 3 of those he fakes a charge before pulling back and releasing a lean back jumper which drops in the net.

" _Marcel"_

Launching his hands in the air as the game ends and his teammates charge at him laughing he looks in the crowd and can see all kinds of people, he sees his mom clapping and screaming "THAT'S MY BABY!", he sees his uncle Lucius in a grey suit clapping and looking on with obvious prides, he also spots a few celebrities like Selena Kyle considered one of Gotham's most beautiful socialites who he had seen once on a magazine when she was dating Bruce Wayne, Commisioner James Gordon, a man he had seen on the news, with him a red head girl around his age that marcel would say was quite cute.

Marcel got changed out of his Sables uniform to put on a more casual black jeans and red hoodie along with black and red Nike air max, he left the locker room where he greeted his mom who leaned down to cup his cheeks and lay a kiss his between his brows whispering, "You played well I'm so proud of you _mon petit homme araign_ _ḕ_ _e",_ her voice filled Marcel with warmth as he beamed at her before looking around, "where's Uncle Lucius?", he couldn't see the greying man anywhere and was feeling a little disappointed.

"MARCEL!"

Hearing his name he turned to see his Uncle Lucius waving at him, excited he ran over wrapping his arms around his waist he beamed up at the closest thing he had to a father before saying, "hey Uncle Lucius, where did you go? Why did you leave mom alone?" he tried to sound stern but the chuckle he received made it clear he failed.

"My apologies I am afraid I'm to blame I am a Big Fan and so I was pressuring your Uncle Lucius to make introductions."

Marcel turned to the voice having not noticed someone before and standing next to him was Gotham's proud Son, Bruce Wayne who was the most powerful man in Gotham besides him was a child that looked the same age as Marcel but could pass for Bruce Wayne's son, Marcel knew him from the news he was Richard Grayson from what he knew he used to be in the circus, Bruce Wayne adopted him after his parents died in a freak accident and Grayson instantly became Gotham's own Orphan Annie.

Bruce held out a hand and said "Mr Laveu "The Dream" of Gotham nice to meet you I'm Bruce Wayne." His voice was deep and the aura he gave off left Marcel in awe as he returned the shake with an open mouth before replying slowly, "yes Mr Wayne I think your face on a couple of bill boards, magazines, newspapers, and on my TV"

By his side he could hear his Uncle Lucius groan but he didn't turn to look at him as Bruce chuckled lowly, then he heard a younger voice say "Dude you actually still read newspapers in this day and age ever heard of the internet?"

Marcel turned to see Richard Grayson looking at him with a certain amount of bemused amusement that made him pause while he considered his response.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, "This is my ward, Richard Grayson, he's quite a fan of yours as well", the boy in question held out his hand and Marcel shook it, "hey yeah your game was awesome you're really good man, oh and by the way you can call me Dick."

As he heard the last part Marcel couldn't help the mischievous grin that worked itself onto his face which must have set off alarm bells in his uncles head because before he could even open his mouth Lucius clapped both hands on his shoulders, "Marcel we really must be going we have left your mother on her own for too long, it's been a pleasure as always young Richard, I'll see you later Mr Wayne"

As Marcel was being hurried away he allowed himself to look back at an amused looking Bruce Wayne and his ward who looked confused, before waving back at them "Nice meeting you Mr Wayne an you too _**DICK**_ " the boy mentioned waved back before stopping coming to a realisation and then fuming at his back while Marcel laughed all the way back to his mother.

At the sight of her son in hysterics and her father figure looking quite harried Ann looked at her son and said "What have you done now Marcellus?" the slight edge in her tone made Marcel sober and straighten up, Annie Laveu was a saint but the woman raised him and if anyone could control a Mischievous Marcel Laveu it would be Mama Laveu, Annie is a beloved figure in Gotham Village running a laundromat on the main street Annie's Mama Laveu can be considered a Switzerland for two reasons, one being the fact Annie Laveu gave birth to "The Dream" of Gotham elevating her to the status of Holy Mother in the eyes of the city, the other reason is because of her positive and welcoming attitude towards all who she meets and the fire that she reveals when she is pushed no one messes with Mama Laveu.

"MARCEL!"

Hearing his name he turns to find his best friend running towards him, a pretty African american girl with short brown hair and amber eyes, Marilyn 'Mari' McCabe was his closest friend and more recently the reason behind his awakening towards the fairer sex, his face heats up as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, following her is her foster father Reverend Conway who preaches at the community church of Gotham Village, he heard the adults chuckle as Mari sings praises over his performance in the game before the Reverend interrupted her with a cough before saying, "Mari why don't you let the boy breath for a second and ask what you wanted to ask so we could go our way it's getting dark"

Hearing this Mari releases Marcel with a blush which caused Marcel to give the Reverend a look of gratitude, Mari looked bashfully down as she asked her question, "Marcel have you decided who you are going to the winter formal with?"

Hearing this Marcel thought back to all the offers to go as his date to the dance at Gotham Village Jr High school, he had not been particularly sure of whether or not he would be going but looking into the hopeful eyes of Mari, he felt his heart race as she stared at him waiting for his reply, "do you want to be my date Mari?"

Hearing the question Mari's face lighted up with excitement giving him a quick nod before kissing his cheek and running away tugging Reverend away before Marcel could reconsider taking her to the dance.

Lucius and Annie laughed at Marcel as he stared stunned watching his crush hurrying away as he touched his cheek.

"Hi!"

Marcel snapped out of his daze to see the cute short haired red head girl he saw when he was his age with blue eyes standing beside him making jump having not noticed her before.

Realising she was talking to him he responded slowly, "yes?"

The girl was watching him with a weird expression as she said, "was that your girlfriend?"

The sudden question from the strange girl annoyed him as his brow pinched he replied, "No, but who are you anyway suddenly asking questions is rude you know."

Hearing the rebuke in his tone the girls face reddened and she said "Sorry, hi my names Barbra, Barbra Gordon I'm a big fan!"

As she rushed out her greeting she held out her hand watching him from beneath her lashes, Marcel automatically returned the gesture shaking her hand as he said, "Marcel Laveu and thanks I guess always nice to know when a cute girls supporting me."

Hearing the unexpected response caused Barbra to jump back in shock taking her hand back as her face heated up and she started to stutter out her gratitude before another voice was heard.

"Oh boy if you are already using lines like this at your age kid I am not sure if I can keep taking my daughter with me to these games"

Hearing the weary voice, Marcel saw Commissioner Gordon walking towards them as Barbra shouted out "Dad!" a look of mortification as she glanced at Marcel.

Commissioner Gordon smirked at her patting her head lightly before smiling at Marcel, "Good game son I was really impressed, especially the last play."

Marcel nodded his thanks silently as Commissioner Gordon turned to his mum and uncle, "It's been a while how have you been Lucius? Mrs Parker?"

Lucius answered his old friend first warmly greeting him, "well Jim Gordon as I live and breathe we are honoured you could grace us with your presence Mr Commissioner" the response was the commissioner smiling tiredly.

"We're all good Commissioner, and it's Ms Laveu."

The cold response created an awkward tension in the group, Marcel watched his mum quietly, Anne Laveu was not a rude person, and she was always kind even to the thugs however Marcel knew his mother was a lot less tolerant to the GCPD.

As Lucius and Commissioner Gordon awkwardly said goodbye, Barbra leaving reluctantly as she walked away causing Marcel to grin and wave cheekily causing her to blush and hurry away.

Driving home in the back of his uncle Lucius silver Mercedes CLA coupe, Marcel though back on his father, he died before Marcel was born so all he knew about him was what he heard, his mum always told him that his father was a good man, and honourable cop who loved his city, his uncle Lucius said he was close to being a detective when he died, and he was a good man.

Marcel's father Officer Silus Parker was a child of Gotham, born and raised not far from crime alley, he was a Patrol officer at the age of 19 when he met Annie Laveu she had been staying with her Fathers old friend Lucius Fox, and had just moved to Gotham from Baton Rouge in New Orleans, a year later they were married, Officer Parker had respect in Gotham some people would compare him to Jim Gordon when he first arrived in Gotham, he was a young officer on the rise about to make detective at 21 years of age, until one day he is shot to death in the middle of the street.

Not long after he died there was an investigation to made the news, he was linked to a group of officers taking bribes from corrupt officials and working for the crime boss Penguin, the investigation into his death was stopped and his name lost all respect and soon all of Gotham had turned on their family, she had been 3 months Pregnant at the time.

Annie Laveu didn't believe them and begged the GCPD to reopen her husband's death but was turned away by everyone even his patrol partner, Officer Lesner, who had been his best man at their wedding, eventually Commissioner Gordon arranged for a restraint order banning her from entering a station for the purpose of reopening the investigation.

His first 3 years alive Marcel and his mother lived in the Narrows before her Uncle Lucius found them in an apartment on Cherry Hill, before long she saved up enough and moved them to Gotham Village.

The whole time, Annie Laveu had sworn to Marcel that his father was a good man and that there was no way he was guilty of being corrupt, but Marcel was sure he believed her although he never said that knowing how much he would upset her so he never said anything about it.

 _A/N-Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction, I have alot of free time recently so I wanted to give it a try, please let me know what you think and if i should right more._


End file.
